


Together We’ll Be, You & Me

by crystalthirium



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) has a pretty mouth, Fluffy Ending, Hank has wandering eyes, M/M, Making Out, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalthirium/pseuds/crystalthirium
Summary: For a prompt I got on twitter: “Hankcon, oral fixation”. Here’s my first fic on here!
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 59





	Together We’ll Be, You & Me

It was a pattern that Hank was starting to notice. Everytime Connor nibbled on a pen cap, absentmindedly traced the pad of his finger over his bottom lip - it drove him insane. The more he thought about Connor’s mouth, the worse it got. He had the sweetest pink pout Hank had ever laid eyes on, and he felt a fire in his groin urging him to kiss the hell out of the android, which was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore these days. 

“Hank?” Connor had caught him staring as the younger man was worrying his bottom lip. 

He cleared his throat. “I’m fine, Connor. What’s up?”

“You were staring. Perhaps you were..” he threw up air quotes “‘spacing out’?”

He looked down, face tinged pink. “Yeah, yeah, that’s right. You know me,” he chuckled, more nervously than he’d intended. 

Connor’s eyes scanned the older man, sensing that he was lying but unsure of what to say. He licked those lips in thought. “Why were you really staring, Hank? Is there something wrong with my face?”

Hank was taken aback. “Of course not. I, you, yourmouth”

His eyes were inquisitive now. “My...mouth?”

Hank let out a relieved sigh. “Yeah, god yeah. Your mouth, Connor.”

The brunet’s eyebrows were furrowed. He scanned Hank’s face again and noticed his heart rate was slightly elevated. “Hank, what about my mouth?” 

Hank felt a dull ache of shame in his chest. “It’s, uh, it’s...I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have stared at you like that.”

“It’s..what?” Connor was genuinely interested in whatever Hank was about to say. He needed to know. 

“Beautiful,” it left as a whisper.

and before Hank could even process it, Connor was sitting up from the table and swiftly pressed against him, those candy lips centimeters from his own. 

“C-Connor?” he managed. 

“Isn’t this what you want, Hank?” his eyes were sparkling, a layer of lust behind them.

“I-I want,” was all he could get out before Connor hungrily captured his mouth in a searing kiss. Hank grabbed the back of his head, pulling him impossibly closer. They began to walk towards the couch, stumbling all the while. Hank layed Connor down on it, finally breaking the kiss to suck in a breath, and look into Connor’s doe eyes. “So gorgeous, baby,” he cooed, lips brushing lightly again the younger man’s cheek freckles. Connor blushed a deep shade of blue, eyelashes fluttering. 

“You’re a stunning specimen yourself, lieutenant”

Hank smirked, chuckling. “‘Stunning specimen’, huh?” He teasingly began to place butterfly kisses all along Connor’s neck and ears, causing him to start giggling. “H-Hank! Stop! I’m-“ 

Hank ended up at Connor’s mouth again, kissing him at a gentler pace now.

He traced circles on Connor’s chest, his hand finally resting where his thirium pump layed. The younger man’s hand came up after, their fingers entwining. 

“Connor,” he started softly after they broke apart for the second time. 

“I know, Hank. I love you, too.”

They both grinned, endlessly grateful to have this love they’d found.


End file.
